Saria's Song
by Ceu Praca
Summary: Just a short oneshot depicting Link's first-ever visit to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Deviates from canon slightly, though nothing really noticeable, unless you like to nitpick. Have fun reading, and please review! Reviews are the really only way I have of knowing whether or not anyone has actually read this or not.


**A/N: **This is just a short oneshot that I decided to write, portraying when Link first learns the song from Saria, although I didn't write it in the usual way. I've started my annual replay-Ocarina-of-Time-and-get-one-hundred-percent-on-everything, so I *might* be posting a lot of oneshots in the near future. XD This technically exists within my Alternate Universe, the Dragon Series, which is why Link mentions some of the "adult" temples. In the AU, he learns Saria's Song a long while after the Dodongo's Cave, which, I know, seems weird. Just bear with me and ignore that minor change. :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nintendo. You're reading fanfiction; you should already know that. If you didn't already know that...why are you on a fanfiction website? Ugh. I _wish_ I owned the Legend of Zelda, though. XD

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Mad Scrub hopped away, chittering angrily at the child; Link merely smiled, running past it into the vast grove. He looked around in wonder, staring at the massive temple entrance in awe. He'd never been here before, it was always Saria's special place, one she never allowed any other Kokiri to enter.

"Got you!" a voice cried as Link was suddenly tackled to the ground.

He laughed, rolling over and pinning Saria underneath him, grinning. "You think?"

She giggled, shoving him off and sitting, grabbing his hand and dragging him to sit beside her. "Wow, it's been so long! What have you seen since leaving? Tell me everything!"

Link paused, thinking of the King Dodongo that had shattered his leg and burned him alive; of the parasite, Barinade, that had shocked his heart into silence until Ruto brought him back to life with the Sapphire's magic; of Ganondorf's Phantom with it's electricity and dark magic; of the dragon, Volvagia, that had shaken him in its maw like a dog with a bone. Of the dark twin of himself that had pierced his body with a twisted version of the Master Sword, and the creature of water that had almost choked the life out of him.

He forced a smile, staring into Saria's bright, blue eyes. He couldn't tell her about all that, if he did, he would have to explain how he could travel through time, that he wasn't as safe in his adventures as she thought he was. She was the closest thing to a mother that Link had ever known; he couldn't worry her.

"I have a horse now," he finally said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Really?" she gasped, looking amazed. Horses were only legend to the Kokiri; even if the children had been big enough to ride a horse, there were no equines within the forest. "How big is it?"

Link shrugged. "As tall as three Koriri standing on each other's shoulders." That was really the only answer he could give her; the children had no concept of measurements or math. "Her hair is a beautiful shade of reddish-brown, with white and black. Her name's Epona, and she comes when I call her. All I have to do is play a song on my ocarina, and she comes."

Saria's eyes sparkled. "She sounds beautiful…and smart! I guess you've learned new songs since you left, huh?"

He smiled again, a real smile this time, and took out his ocarina, playing the quick, haunting notes of the Song of Storms; Saria shrieked and laughed as they were suddenly drenched in rain, shoving him, and he wiped his hair out of his eyes, chuckling. The Kokiri never minded rain. It was just another part of the forest, as natural as the moss on a tree trunk. Unlike Hylians, the children _enjoyed_ getting wet.

"What was the song I heard earlier?" Link asked, tipping back his head to catch a few raindrops. "It echoed through the Lost Woods; I've never heard it before. It sounded so beautiful."

Saria pulled out her own ocarina and played the four-beat melody quickly. "It's just something I made up. I don't really let people hear it much. Mido knows about it, but only because he was spying on me the one day. I play it for the Skullchildren," she added, beaming. "They really like it."

Link sighed, laying down in the wet grass and concentrating on the feel of the cool raindrops splattering on his face. After a moment, Saria lay down beside him, stroking his forehead to pull back a few loose strands of hair. It felt good to just relax and talk with a friend.

He missed the days when he was just the boy without a fairy, with no special destiny. Ever since he had been told that he was supposed to be a hero, life was so much more complicated, from mysterious Sheikah warriors to horrible monsters, there was trouble around every corner.

He resolved to savor this moment for as long as he could, listening to Saria's Song deep within the ancient woods.


End file.
